Le Mondes fées et des elfes
by Bibella
Summary: Cette fic se passe une vingtaine d'années après les années à Poudlard de Harry, Ginny, Hermione et les autres. Leurs enfants vont continuer à marquer l'Histoires des sorciers bien à leur dépent !Venez découvrir Eloïnn, Elodie et les jumeaux...
1. Fête surprise

**_Annonce_ : Coucou !  
Voila ma première fic importante. Cela doit faire trois ans que je l'ai commencée, avec des modifications réalisées à chaque fois qu'un nouveau tome de Rowling était publié entre temps.**

**Je tiens à rendre un hommage à cette chère Rowling, sans qui ce merveilleux monde n'existerais pas. Je lui dois tout.**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 :_Fête surprise**

--Maman, maman ! Une lettre de Poudlard, pour moi !

--Enfin ! J'ai cru que McGonagall t'avait oubliée , Dit Ginny à sa fille aînée. Bon, nous irons acheter tes fournitures après-demain.

--Pourquoi pas demain , Demanda la jeune fille.

--Ton père a beaucoup trop de travail en, ce moment tu le sais bien , Lui répondit sa mère.

--Je peux lui envoyer un hibou ?

--Mais enfin, il arrive dans une heure ma chérie , Rigola Ginny.

--D'accord, mais il faut que j'envoie un hibou à Elodie , Cria sa fille en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Eloïnn Potter n'entendit donc pas sa mère lui crier qu'elle invitait les Weasley à dîner !

Eloïnn a de quoi être excitée : elle entre à Poudlard, la plus grande école de magie du monde entier. Son amie Elodie doit y entrer-elle aussi, elle a reçu sa lettre la veille et aussitôt informé sa cousine. Car les deux filles ne sont pas que cousines : elles sont aussi les meilleures amies du monde depuis leur naissance. Une heure plus tard :

--Eloïnn, Ginny, Ethan ! … Je suis arrivé, cria le père de la jeune élève.

--Papa, papa ! …J'ai reçu ma lettre , Hurla Eloïnn en descendant l'escalier (ou plutôt en glissant par-dessus la rambarde !).

--Je sais ma chérie. J'ai vu Tonks qui m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu ta réponse environ une minute trente après qu'elle ne te l'ait envoyé !

--Elo , Dit en riant sa mère. Tu aurais pu attendre ton père !

--Pardon maman, répondit la jeune fille, la mine déconfite.

--Bonsoir Ginny , Intervint le père.

--Bonsoir mon chéri. Tonks m'a envoyé une boîte de chocolats « spéciale grossesse » qui est censé me détendre !

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Une petite elfe en robe rose et blanche courut du plus vit que la portait ses petites jambes et se faufile entre les jambes de ses maîtres pour aller ouvrir.

--Bonsoir Mrs Tonks, dit-elle d'une petite voix fluette. Entrez, je vais chercher mon maître

--Mr Potter, Milice, Mr Potter ! Tu sais bien qu'Hermione ne me le pardonnerait jamais si elle te voyait !

--Harry, Ginny, cria une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Contente de vous voir tous les deux ensemble.

--Eloïnn ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

--Pas terrible, le blond te va mieux je trouve, répondit l'interpellée en riant. Tu as vu comme maman a grossi ce mois-ci !

--Ginny ! Ta fille a raison, tu es énorme !

--Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de manger ! Et à 7 mois et demi, c'est un peu normal. J'étais encore plus énorme pour Ethan. Et regarde, dit Ginny en montrant son fils. Il est tout à fait normal, en dehors du fait bien sur qu'il est exactement comme son père !

--Ce qui veut dire, répliqua ce dernier, l'air méfiant.

--Qu'il attire incontestablement les ennuis vers lui !

Les trois filles rirent aux éclats pendant que les deux garçons se regardaient la mine renfrognée !

--Méline, cria Eloïnn, une demi-heure plus tard, de sa chambre.

--Oui, maîtresse ? Répondit une petite voix légèrement plus aiguë que celle de l'elfe Milice.

--Pour l'amour du ciel Méline, quand cesseras-tu de m'appeler ainsi, répliqua Eloïnn. Peux-tu m'aider à fermer ma jupe s'il te plaît ? Je te donnerais quelque chose en échange.

La petite elfe, le visage rayonnant, ferma soigneusement les lacets de la jupe de la jeune fille.

--Vous me donnez beaucoup trop de jolies choses Miss, dit-elle avec un grand sourire quand elle eut fini.

--Mais non méline.

Eloïnn chercha quelque chose dans son armoire impeccablement rangée.

--Tiens, voilà, dit-elle en brandissant un haut marron et une jupe de la même couleur avec des traits fins roses espacés de 2 cm.

--Oh Miss ! Dit l'elfe les larmes aux yeux. Ce sont les mêmes que vous !

En effet, Eloïnn avait choisi exactement la même tenue et la portait ce soir là.

--Habille-toi vite Méline, Milice est déjà prête, elle porte la même robe que maman.

--Oh merci Miss ! Mille merci !

L'elfe était toute émue et se dépêcha de se changer dans sa « petite chambre ». Cette chambre est en réalité le grand placard de la chambre d'Eloïnn, complètement transformé pour qu'une elfe puisse y vivre: une tapisserie rose pâle avec des photos de ses maîtres dans des cadres en forme de fleurs ou de cœurs ; un petit lit à sa taille en bois d'acacia avec des draps tout propres et lisses : une petite armoire bien rangée, remplie de vêtements de couleurs ; une vingtaine de paires de chaussures à sa taille, des chapeaux et des jeux : une petite dînette, deux poupées, une maisonnette à la taille des poupées. Jamais une elfe de maison n'avait eu de chambre aussi coquette (si tant peu qu'elle en ait une). Les deux elfes Méline et Milice (deux jumelles) ont également un salaire qui leur permet de rendre visite à leurs petites amies. Les deux elfes sont les elfes Dobby et Winky. Malheureusement, Winky est morte quelques jours après la naissance des jumelles, tombée dans l'escalier avec une bouteille en verre dans les mains. Dobby, lui, est allé chez le frère de Ginny : Ron Weasley, car leur elfe de maison a été tué par le fils d'un mangemort que Ron venait d'envoyer à Azkaban pour le restant de sa vie.

La sonnette de la porte retentit.

--Laisse Méline, j'y vais, dit Eloïnn en se précipitant dans la mezzanine.

--Antoine ! cria Eloïnn de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là , Et avec tes parents et ton frère ?

--Petite surprise organisée par ta mère !

--Eloïnn rougit jusqu'aux oreilles (spécialité de la famille devant certaines personnes !).

La jeune fille entretenait une belle amitié avec le garçon et son frère mais elle espérait qu'un jour, elle irait plus loin.

Elle avait à peine refermé la porte qu'elle entendit un « pop »derrière la porte. Elle ouvrit mais ne vit personne.

"Bah, ce doit être Milice qui prépare le repas dans la cuisine avec maman."

Elle sentit alors quelque chose la frôler lorsqu'elle referma la porte. « Bizarre », pensa-t-elle.

--Maman, je crois que Silly est revenue mais je ne l'ai pas vu, elle m'a frôler la jambe, dit-elle à sa mère à présent occupée à fermer les portes du rez-de-chaussée.

--Oui, elle est revenue ce matin, je l'ai aperçue dans l'escalier.

--Dis-moi maman, tu n'aurais pas vu ma carte du manoir ?

--Non, pourquoi ? Répondit Mrs Potter en détournant la tte.

--Eh bien j'étais sure de l'avoir mise dans la tiroir gauche de mon bureau ce matin et elle n'y est plus.

--Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? Demanda la maîtresse de maison.

--Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose mais ce n'est pas grave, répondit la jeune fille en se dirigeant vers Tonks.

Eloïnn avait l'étrange impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose mais ne se doutait pas du tout de ce qui l'attendait. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour chercher une bague offerte par sa marraine Hermione Granger. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle s'arrêta avec stupeur sur la dernière marche d l'escalier. Il n'y avait plus personne ni dans le hall ni dans le salon. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Eloïnn s'avança de quelques mètres et aperçut de la lumière sous la porte de la Salle de Réception.

--Ils veulent me crier « surprise » ! Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas invité Elodie, soupira la jeune fille.

Elle tourna lentement la poignée pour leur laisser le temps de se préparer et … :

--SURPRISE ! Hurlèrent une centaine de personne.

Eloïnn resta interdite, la bouche ouverte de surprise et sa meilleure amie Elodie lui sauta dessus.

--Tu as vu ! Ils m'ont fait le même coup il y a une minute ! C'est maman et ta mère qui ont tout organisé.

Eloïnn et Elodie passèrent dans les bras de tout le monde et entreposèrent leurs nombreux cadeaux dans l'antichambre d'Eloïnn, une pièce qui servait exclusivement à ça !

Les deux filles ne purent résister à l'envie d'ouvrir un petit paquet similaire pour chacune. Ils avaient la forme d'un écrin.

--Wahou ! Regarde ! Dirent-elles en même temps, brandissant une chaîne l'écrin ouvert où reposait un cœur en pendentif.

--C'est la chaîne que je voulais !

--C'est ta mère qui me l'a offert !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles parlaient souvent en même temps comme deux sœurs jumelles et s'était souvent l'occasion de fou rire comme celui-ci. Elles s'aidèrent à mettre leur chaîne respective, leur nom étant gravé au dos du cœur, elles ne pourraient les confondre. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent remercier chaleureusement leur marraine respective. Curieusement, la Salle de Réception était devenu si grande qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout, les cent personnes invités étant réunis sur la même table longue.

Les deux mères avaient fait venir toutes sortes de plats (venant de tous les pays). Quelques elfes de Poudlard étaient venus aidés Milice et Méline, fièrent de montrer leur nouvelle tenue. Hermione Weasley semblait bizarrement encore plus heureuse qu'à l'ordinaire en regardant les deux elfes. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que plus personne ne s'étonne de voir un elfe habillé correctement et possédant une petite bourse. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle milite pour que la S.A.L.E soit reconnu comme un département du Ministère de la Magie. Elle y est arrivé et maintenant les elfes perçoivent un salaire (minimum un Gallion par mois) et ils ont le droit de s'habiller comme bon leur semble. Ils peuvent également donner leur démission à leur maître pour un motif bien précis mais sont tenus au secret concernant leurs anciennes familles. Bien sur, il y a toujours de vieux elfes qui considèrent comme un manquement au devoir ou une trahison d'appliquer les nouvelle lois les concernant et ils continuent à servir leur maître en suivant les anciennes traditions.

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Tous les invités restèrent dormir au Manoir Weaster qui, étrangement, s'était agrandi d'une petite centaine de pièces !

Le lendemain matin, Eloïnn et Elodie réveillèrent tous ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà partis au travail à huit heures, grâce au merveilleux réveil magique de Ginny qui constitue à hurler devant l'horloge qu'il est l'heure de se réveiller. Les deux jeunes filles furent conviées à ouvrir leurs paquets (après le petit déjeuner bien sur). Elles durent demander l'aide de plusieurs personnes pour tous descendre car chacun avait tenu à offrir à chacune un cadeau. Certains des présents allaient s'avérer utiles pour leur année à Poudlard : un Rappeltout, des farces et attrapes du magasins Weasley (bien qu'une armoire entière d'Eloïnn en fut déjà remplie !), des plumes de toutes sortes et tout usage, des réserves de bonbons à en remplir un garage, des bouteilles d'encres-pensées, un agenda organisateur, des livres sur toutes sortes de sujets, un nécessaire à balais …

Le plus beau des cadeaux aux yeux des filles fut un balai chacune. Mais pas n'importe quel balai : le meilleur balai jamais conçu, capable d'aller jusqu'à plus de 500 km/h, hyper souple, accroche boussole et valise, balai de groupe si on prononce une certaine incantation, protection anti-pluie et anti-gel automatique.

--Un Etoile Filante ! Crièrent ensemble les deux filles.

Offert par leur parrain respectifs ( Harry et Ron inévitablement).

Ce fut le cadeau qui les marqua le plus avec les billets du concert de Joy'es, leur groupe de chanteuses préférées. Des sorcières bien sur, la tapisserie des deux filles est la même, constituée de posters du groupe et de joueurs de Quidditch (les mêmes aux même endroits).

L'antichambre d'Eloïnn fut agrandit d'un simple sortilège afin que tous les cadeaux puissent y passer sans qu'aucun ne soit abîmer.

* * *

**_Note_ : Je ne veux pas faire de demande de reviews mais sachez qu'une auteur peut avancer grace aux critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives !  
A bientôt au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Sur le chemin de traverse

Le monde des fées et des elfes

**2: Sur le Chemin de Traverse**

_Salut Ilona,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi très bien.Je vais enfin acheter mes fournitures aujourd'hui sur le Chemine de Traverse.__ Réponds-moi par hibou express si tu peux venir ! Je reste à la maison toute la matinée._

_A plus ,Eloïnn._

_Samedi 23 août à 08h22_

--Vas-y vite Elyphaw ! Reviens tout de suite , dit Eloïnn à sa chouette des neiges.

--Eloïnn, cria sa mère trente secondes plus tard.

--Oui maman, dit Eloïnn en descendant les marches.

--Pourquoi as-tu envoyé Elyphaw alors que je te l'ai demandé, demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

--Je l'ai juste envoyé à Ilona. Je sais, je sais, elle habite à deux km, trente secondes de balai ,répliqua la jeune fille en voyant sa mère froncée encore plus les sourcils et sentant l'orage venir. Mais je dois aller voir Marina, elle m'a envoyé Elly ce matin à 6h, me disant qu'elle voulait me voir d'urgence.

Eloïnn fila en attrapant son vieux balai au vol avant que sa mère ne puisse répliquer.

Après un peu plus de cinq minutes de vol, elle atterrit avec douceur sur un carré d'herbe en forme de balai avec un petit écriteau « piste d'Eloïnn ! ».

--Eloïnn ! hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

--Ca va, ça va ! J'arrive, maugréa l'appelée.

--Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, à califourchon sur son Foudre 320, à la jeune fille aux cheveux roux.

--Entre, répondit-elle en guise de réponse.

--Bon je n'ai pas toute la journée Marina !

--OK, réplique Marina.

--Je sors avec Dereke.

--QUOI ! cria Eloïnn en se renversant an arrière du lit de Marina sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ton père va te tuer !

--Je sais, mais je l'aime ! répondit Marina les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

--Ah non, moi, je ne veux pas être mêlée à tout ça ! Débrouille-toi ! Et puis, tu le sais mieux que moi, tu as deux ans de plus.

Sans même attendre la réponse de sa cousine, Eloïnn fila sur son balai, renversant au passage la cage d'Elly, le hibou grand-duc de Marina.

Elle était en plein vol lorsque son portable vibra. Elle s'arrêta si brusquement qu'elle faillit passer par-dessus son balai.

--Oui, dit-elle en s'adressant au miroir qui se trouvait dans la petite boite de 6 cm de hauteur et 4 cm de largeur.

Le visage de sa mère apparut alors.

--Elyphaw est revenue avec une lettre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas ouverte, ajouta Ginny en voyant sa fille prête à 'offusquer. Tu rentre bientôt car ton père est arrivé et on va y aller, on mangera chez Cho, elle vient juste d'ouvrir son restaurant.

--Oui, j'arrive, je suis déjà sur mon balai, répondit Eloïnn avant de refermer le clapet de son portable.

Les portables sorciers sont basés sur les portables moldus. C'est une sorte de boîtier à clapet renfermant un miroir. Il suffit de donner le nom de la personne. Les moldus appelleraient ça une vidéo conférence.

--Maman, je suis arrivée, cria Eloïnn trois minutes plus tard en entrant dans le Manoir. Maman !

--Maman ! hurla-t-elle. Papa, maman a fait un malaise.

Harry accouru. Utilisant la Poudre de Cheminette, aidé d'Eloïnn, il se rendit directement à Ste Mangouste. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte. Ginny Weasley est visiblement affaibli par sa grossesse. Les médecins pensent qu'elle n'ira pas jusqu'au bout car elle doit normalement accoucher le 12 octobre. Elle put tout de même sortir de l'hôpital une heure plus tard. La famille en profita pour déjeuner au magasin de bonbons de Cho Chang le « Chang'lin » qui a ouvert de puis peu un restaurant chinois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est très facile de le repérer car il a une devanture rose fluo. De plus, les deux magasins de part et d'autres de celui-ci appartiennent également à la famille Weasley. Celui de droite, au n°4, c'est le magasin de farces et attrapes : « Farces pour Sorciers facétieux », tenu par Fred et George (ce qui est bien pratique puisque Fred et Cho sont mariés). Le magasin de Cho se situe au n°6 et à côté, au n°8, il y a un magasin appartenant à Ginny Weasley : le « Merveilles » qui vend toutes sortes d'objets utiles dans une maison : par exemple l'Horloge Weasley (la fameuse horloge de Mrs Molly Weasley) ou le sucrier doseur (il suffit de lui donner la dose exacte et il la verse automatiquement dans le chaudron). Le magasin est actuellement dirigé par Mrs Molly Weasley qui remplace sa fille depuis déjà trois mois.

En sortant du « Chang'lin », ils passèrent à la boutique de Ginny.

--Hello !

Ginny n'obtint aucune réponse.

--Maman ? Où es-tu encore passée ?

--Bonjour mes chéris ! Harry ! Tu es là aussi. Je suis si heureuse de vous voir !

--Alors ma chérie, ils t'ont laissé sortir de l'hôpital ?

--Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est rien, le bébé me fatigue beaucoup mais je ne tiens pas en place !

--Tu me rassures ! Viens voir à l'arrière boutique, un voyageur m'a vendu un chaudron intéressant pour Poudlard.

--Qu'est ce qu c'est ? demanda Eloïnn, curieuse comme à son habitude.

--Eh bien, si je te le disais, tu me la volerais ! rigola Mrs Weasley.

--Ah non ! Maman m'a dit que le magasin m'appartenait à moitié !

--Non Eloïnn, quand tu auras 17 ans, tu en seras responsable mais pour l'instant, tu n'as rien puisque tu n'es pas majeur.

Eloïnn en avait marre d'attendre depuis dix minutes, elle entendit sa mère rire aux éclats. Elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte de l'arrière boutique restée entrebaîllée en prenant soin de surveiller son père qui discutait avec un autre auror.

--Tu imagines, il ne se rendait pas compte de la valeur ! Il me l'a vendu dix gallions. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait besoin que de dix gallions. Je lui en ai donné onze, c'est tout ce qu'il a accepté. Si nous le vendons pour sa vraie valeur, tu pourras fermer jusqu'à la naissance du bébé !

--Il faut que j'en parle à Harry, coupa Ginny. J'ai déjà vu ce collier au cou de sa mère sur une des photos du Manoir.

--Très bien, répondit gravement Mrs Weasley. Je te le donne. S'il appartient à la mère d'Harry, il lui appartient à présent. Il ne doit pas le vendre d'autant plus qu'il y a le sigle des fées à l'intérieur donc il a probablement des pouvoirs féeriques.

Ginny prit le collier entre ses mains. De l'électricité passa du collier à ses doigts.

Il m'a fait la même chose la première fois que je l'ai touché, expliqua Mrs Weasley. Je pense que c'est le changement de propriétaire.

--On verra bien, répondit Ginny en tournant les talons.

Eloïnn se dépêcha de retourner voir son père, faisant mine de s'intéresser à un drap qui se plie tout seul.

--Bon, on y va ? dit Ginny en traînant Ethan par la manche. Ethan ! J'ai dit non !

Le garçon, sentant que sa mère commençait à s'énerver, se calma de suite et sortit de la boutique, furieux.

--Quel caractère ! rigola Mrs Weasley.

--Celui de son père, soupira Ginny avec un sourire.

La petite famille rendit ensuite visite aux jumeaux Weasley. Eloïnn dut supplier ses oncles pour ne pas repartir les bras chargés de farces et attrapes.

--Elo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là , s'écria maxime, le frère jumeau d'Antoine.

--Salut Max ! Ca va ? Je viens acheter mes fournitures. Antoine est avec toi ?

--Oui, nous aussi on vient acheter nos affaires.

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir.

--Et … euh … Tu ..tu as vu Elodie ?

--Ah oui ! Elle est en face, au magasin de Quidditch. Elle est avec Antoine, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir.

--Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? demanda Eloïnn avec un regard de malice.

--Et toi ?

--De… de quoi parles-tu ? balbutia Eloïnn en devenant rouge vif.

--Elo ! cria une voix très proche de la sienne.

--Elo ! répondit-elle.

Les deux Elo se sautèrent dans les bras.

--Elles ne se voient pas pendant 24h et ça y est, c'est le drame ! rigola Ginny.

--Viens voir au magasin de Quidditch, ils vendent des chapeaux spécial Poudlard ! Et il y a Antoine qui ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de Celinae, chuchota-t-elle en rigolant.

Elles coururent toutes les deux au magasin juste en face. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle aperçoit Antoine, Eloïnn s'arrêta net et devint tellement rouge qu'elle se retourna et percuta maxime qui arrivait derrière.

--Excuse-moi, mais…

Elle partit en pleurant dans le fond de la boutique qu'elle connaît par cœur.

--Elo, Elo … chuchota Elodie. Aller, viens …

Elodie entendit Eloïnn sangloter derrière une pile de carton de multiplettes.

--Eloïnn.. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

--Je les ai vus !

Eloïnn replongea la tête dans ses genoux.

--Qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

--Antoine … Il a embrassé Celinae !

--Ce n'est qu'une peste ! souffla de colère Elodie.

--De toute façon, je m'en fous maintenant !

Eloïnn semblait impossible à consoler. Malheureusement, Antoine arriva.

--Elo ! Elo ! Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Mais, tu pleures ! dit-il en s'adressant à Eloïnn.

--Oh toi ! hurla Elodie.

Eloïnn ne voulait surtout pas le voir, elle s'enfuit en courant dans la rue qui séparait le magasin d'une librairie.

_Pourquoi elle ? La fille que je déteste le plus au monde !_

--Alors Potter ? Une peine de cœur ? ricana une voix qu'Eloïnn connaissait trop bien.

Eloïnn se releva et saisit sa nouvelle baguette. Celinae fut plus rapide qu'elle et elle la projeta en l'air. Eloïnn atterrit la tête la première sur une pile de bocaux enverres dans un fracas énorme. Elle essaya de se relever mais retomba, inconsciente. Elodie arriva, suivie de Maxime, Antoine et harry. A la vue d'Eloïnn gisante par terre, elle tomba dans les pommes. Maxime et Antoine s'agenouillèrent auprès des deux filles tandis que Harry empêchait Celinae de fuir e la ligotant avec un enchantement. Il disparut avec elle dans un nuage de poussière. Eloïnn se réveille dans son lit au-dessus de la boutique de sa mère (il y a un appartement complet).

--Ne bouge pas ma chérie, dit Ginny à sa fille.

--Mal à la tête … murmura Eloïnn.

--C'est normal, tu avais un morceau de verre fiché dans le front. Repose-toi. Antoine et Maxime ont acheté le reste de vos fournitures. Elodie est dans la chambre à côté … avec Antoine, précisa-t-elle. Maxime attend pour te voir.

Elle sortit de la chambre en lançant un regard complice à sa fille.


End file.
